honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Purge
The Purge is the 252nd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2010s horror films The Purge (2013), Purge: Anarch''y (2014), and ''The Purge: Election Year (2016). It was published on July 3, 2018 to coincide with the theatrical release of the next installment in The Purge horror franchise, The First Purge. It is 5 minutes long. It has been viewed over 1.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Purge on YouTube “They’re like Get Out... with infinitely less subtlety.” ~ Honest Trailers - The Purge Script In a world full of senseless violence, political strife and corporate greed, three movies about those things also exist. The Purge Trilogy Get ready for Purge night, a new American holiday where all crimes are legal but everyone goes straight for murder (Woman: I shot my husband! It was a mistake!). In an annual free-for-all that you either treat like Halloween for psychopaths (Storeperson leaps out. "Rawr! Half-price on all masks") or an excuse to throw a really boring dinner party (Ethan Hawke: And the Ferrons are having a party. Woman: Come on everybody, eat, drink! Ethan Hawke: This food is so good. Lena Heady: Isn't it amazing?) Prepare for three zombie movies if the zombies were just regular folks who need therapy. In three plots where a group of people don't take the Purge seriously enough (Ethan Hawke: Wow, it's later than I thought. Woman: You know we don't have a whole lot of time before it's commencement, Shane. Security person: I'll secure a safe house in full security detail. Woman: No, I'm staying in on Purge night.), then get kidnapped by an old white murder cult, and are rescued by a POC ex machina (Man: F*** the Purge! Man: Come with us). They're like Get Out with two of the same actors but infinitely less subtlety. Ride out the first Purge movie with Ethan Hawke and Cersei Lannister in a low-budget home invasion movie that's half shots of dimly lit hallways, and half shots of people doing PvP emotes at security cameras. Then up the ante with discount Jon Bernthal in Purge: Anarchy and Election Year','' cranking the tension of the first one down in two generic gun-driven action movies with just enough flashes of perjury to make you say, "I hope they really embrace the concept in the next one." Do you like your social commentary veiled in metaphor? Too bad! Because these movies have a message as subtle as the giant blood letters on the Lincoln Memorial, that aren't afraid to deal with class ('Voice:' Who dies tonight? The poor.), immigrants (Man: Joe give me a job seven years ago when I first came in from Mexico), insurance companies ('Shopkeeper:' They just raised a premium on my Purge coverage by thousands.), capitalism ('Man:' Profit making is not the essence of democracy.) guns ('Man:' We worship at the altar of Smith & Wesson) insurance companies capitalism and guns ('Woman:' The money generated from the Purge lines the pockets of the NRA and insurance companies.) ,government-allied white supremacists, Russians pretending to be Americans ('Russian:' We love you America), a shot of Paul Ryan with his face blurred out, and a leader named Donald T. It's way too on-the-nose! If the government really wanted to kill poor people they just make health care, housing, and the legal system unaffordable. ('Woman:' F***!!!!!) So settle in for a franchise with amazing potential that could be a little more creative in its execution, instead of just creative in its executions. In films that make you reconsider the value of unleashing your violent impulses ('Girl:' Killing doesn't help anything) by showing the scene after scene of awesome stylized violence! (montage of bloody violence with circus music) Oh yeah! Time to watch people die! Slice and dice! Oh that face! Whoa! This is good and bloody baby! Murder time! Woah! A guillotine! Sick! ('Man:' We are not hypocrites!) Yeah, you kinda are. Starring: Hawke After Sunset, But Before Sunrise; Man in School Uniform Rushmore; Heady O Say Can Cersei; Grillo The Pun-ish-er; Dang, Gilford Matt Saracen Can't Catch a Break; Mitchell Bernie Would Have Purged; people on street Spring Breakers; Car Trouble ('Man:' Car's dead. '''Woman in car:' What the hell's that? Man: Power steering's gone. Woman: What do you mean the power steering's gone? (cars crash) Woman: There is no car. Man: What?); and Jump-Scares (montage of jump scares). for The Purge - Fortnite: Battle Royale. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Fortnite: Battle Royale Vertical video in the White House?! This truly is a dark future. Trivia * This video features the running Alan raptor gag. The raptor can be seen at 3:38 getting her head sliced off in a guillotine. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other horror films including The Conjuring,' 'A Quiet Place, '''The Blair Witch Project,'' ''It ''and ''Halloween (2018). See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. 'Watch the full commentary on YouTube' Reception '''Honest Trailers - The Purge has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CBR.com acknowledged the Honest Trailer for pointing out "the lack of subtly in the political commentary in the films" and the franchise's contradictory message about violence. As the Honest Trailer notes, "The movies are intended to show you the dangers of violence while, of course, going out of their way to show really cool scenes of violence throughout the films" (CBR.com article). Slashfilm praised the Honest Trailer for reminding viewers "just how on the nose this franchise has always been" and highlighting the the way the franchise "condemns senseless violence while also glorifying stylized senseless violence." Bloody Disgusting appreciated the Honest Trailer for both praising the core premise of The Purge franchise and for simultaneously noting the films have "never quite managed to live up to the potential inherent to that premise." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Sarah Rivera Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'The Purge Movies, Both Too Silly & Too Real at the Same Time, Get the Honest Trailer Treatment They Deserve '- The Mary Sue article * 'The Purge Trilogy Gets Purged By An Honest Trailer '- CBR.com article * 'New Honest Trailer Tears Into THE PURGE Trilogy '- Geek Tyrant article * '‘The Purge’ Honest Trailer: A Concept Creative in Executions, Not in Execution '- Slashfilm article * 'Video ‘The Purge,’ ‘Anarchy’ and ‘Election Year’ Get the Honest Trailers Treatment and It’s Pretty Spot On '- Bloody Disgusting article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:Alan raptor Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Blumhouse Category:Season 11 Category:Universal Pictures